Seduce Me Once
by luvanime4life
Summary: Yugi x Nichelle This is why teachers shouldn't pair up Yugi and Nichelle, when doing projects! Oneshot! REPOSTED!


**A/N: **Hello everyone! ONESHOT! YAY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh! But I DO own Nichelle and the fic...

**Both: **Enthusiasm

**Seduce Me Once**

On a lovely Friday afternoon, we find Nichelle and Yugi at the Mouto residence, in Yugi's room, books scattered about the floor. Their social studies teacher assigned the class an influential historical event, in which they had to write a 3-5 page essay and create a display board.

"I can't believe she wants this project due by next week. It's technically impossible!" yelled Nichelle thrusting her hands in the air.

"Well it could be worse," stated Yugi.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"She **could **have made us do the work individually, instead of with partners."

Nichelle bit her lip and briefly thought about it. "Point taken."

She rummaged through her book bag, grabbing a packet, notepad, and a pencil. "Anyways, lets start our other homework, before we do this. I wanna get an early start on this stupid thing."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Yugi said grabbing his stuff as well.

After several minutes, Nichelle had finished first, but still had her nose in the books. Yugi finished soon after.

"All done!" he smiled.

"Mmm hmm," she said eyes still glued to the book.

"Are you almost done?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, are you almost done?"

Nichelle glanced up. "Oh I'm done, I'm just checking my answers."

Yugi let out an impatient groan. "Nichelle! You and I both know that your answers are **always** right."

"Yeah I know, but I just wanna make sure. You can never be too careful."

Yugi sighed. "How long is this gonna take?"

"Not long."

Yugi flopped on his bed. "We're never gonna get started today are we?"

To Yugi, that was meant to be a joke. But it seemed Nichelle didn't think so. Scoffing, she grabbed a pillow and hit him causing Yugi to go into a giggling fit. She tried to scowl at him, having no such luck.

"Be patient will ya? It's not like it has to be due in 20 seconds or something."

Yugi smirked. "Now you wanna look on the brightside?"

His little sarcastic comment rewarded him with a pout and the "famous" sticking out tongue.

Minutes passed and Nichelle still had her nose in the book. Yugi, being extremely bored, decided it was time for her to stop and for him to have some fun. (**A/N: **Not that kind of fun you hentais! XD) Smirking evilly, he quietly crept behind Nichelle and grasped her sides. Nichelle let out an 'eek', while jumping up, dropping the book in the process. She turned to Yugi, who was laughing heartily on the bed.

"Oh so you think that's funny huh? I'll show you!"

That said she pounced right on top of him, straddling his waist and holding down his wrists.

"Apologize Yugi."

"For what?" he exclaimed innocently.

"You know what. Now apologize or else."

"Or else what?"

"This!"

Quickly letting go of his wrists, she mercilessly began tickling his sides. Yugi laugher filled the room.

"N-Nichelle!…St-stop!…"

"Apologize and I will."

"…N-never!…AHH!…"

"Apologize Yugi or I won't stop."

"Hahahaha…o-o-okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"Good."

She stopped tickling and let him breathe, placing a palm on each side of his head. She leaned towards his face, so they were a few inches apart.

"Looks like I have the upper hand."

"Not for long." he smirked.

Confusion swept her face. "What do-" She got cut off by Yugi's soft, warm lips against hers.

Nichelle could help herself, she placed more of her weight on him deepening the kiss. He lifted his hands and massaged her back lovingly. She rubbed his chest and shoulders; both moaned in ecstasy. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She granted his wish as both tongues collided tasting and feeling one another. Another groan escaped Yugi, as they had started a war; him winning.

Nichelle was now laying completely on him; neither wanting to break the kiss. Yugi moved his hand all the way down to her thigh, caressing it. Nichelle moaned; eyes rolling back at his gentle, yet slightly bold action. His other hand decided to explore; snaking its way under her shirt. Snapping back to reality, Nichelle broke the kiss and quickly sat up, panting looking down at the amethyst-eyed boy.

"You…little…snake," she panted.

"What?"

"I see...what your doing. Don't play innocent with me," she smirked.

"**What!?**"

"You, my dear Yugi, were trying to seduce me into a perverted play."

Yugi pretended to look hurt. "No, I would never do that."

"Yeah right sure."

Yugi blushed at the position they were still in. "U-umm…can you get off me now?"

Nichelle placed a finger on her lip as though in deep thought. "Mmmm…ye-No!"

Yugi pouted and Nichelle giggled.

"Your sooo cute when your all pouty like that," she teased kissing his nose.

Seeing an opportunity, Yugi gripped her wrists and switched their positions so that he had the "upper hand".

Nichelle blinked, then glared. "You cheat!"

Yugi chuckled, bending down to her ear. "Whose got whom now?" he whispered seductively, before planting light kisses on her jaw line.

He went slow starting from her jaw to her neck, holding her wrists in place. Nichelle moaned his name, whilst grinding her hips into his. Letting go of her hands, he started unbutton her school vest when…

"Yugi, is-" Yami had entered the room, eyes wide at the sight of his hikari and girlfriend's position.

Yugi shot up his eyes meeting Yami's.

"**YAMI!**" He jumped off Nichelle falling with a big THUD! Nichelle sat up fixing her vest, blushing furiously.

"W-We w-were j-just u-um…er…uhhh," the two stuttered.

Not even waiting for an explanation, Yami closed the door and nearly fell running down the stairs. The kinky couple looked at each other.

"W-well, uh…I-I guess we'd better start our project now," Nichelle managed to say.

"Y-yeah I-I guess we should."

Hazel met amethyst. Without thinking, Nichelle smirked and jumped on Yugi pulling him into a deep kiss. The make-out session continued.

**Meanwhile down stairs...**

Solomon Mouto, Yugi's grandpa, saw a bewildered Yami entering the kitchen.

"Oh Yami, there you are. Did you ask Yugi if Nichelle's staying over for dinner?" he asked.

Yami sat on a near by chair. "S-s-she is."

"Yami? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Slowly, Yami nodded.

"What?"

Yami was about to answer, when a muffled thud came from upstairs. Both blushed cherry-red looking towards the ceiling.

"Wanna go get the pizza?" Grandpa said quickly.

"Yes please."

The two grabbed their coats and rushed out the door, leaving to love birds alone.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **So whatcha think? Good? Bad? Kinky? Let me know. Plz Review!


End file.
